


FRIDAY I'm in love

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, possible future smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: After being rescued from HYDRA and joining the Avengers, your only relationship is with the A.I. known as FRIDAY until Steve Rogers changes that.





	FRIDAY I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Made a tumblr starspangledmuse.tumblr.com

It’s been six months since the Avenger’s rescued you from HYDRA and took you in. Because of your abilities, you were recruited and were in the process of training to be let out in the field. You were never much of a fighter, despite your powers. Not even HYDRA could get you to hurt other people, so they used you as a lab rat plaything instead. But with the Avengers, the fight would be to help people. It would be for a good cause. So you said you’d join the initiative, even if you weren’t confident in yourself.

The years with HYDRA wore you down. You were quiet and meek, never speaking unless spoken to despite how hard everyone was trying to get you to break out of your shell. They told you that you were safe now, and that you were free. You could do things you wanted and even go out of the compound and explore.

You rarely left your room. Being near them felt weird and maybe if you avoided them they’d eventually get bored of you. For now they all smiled and spoke as if you were their friend, and it wasn’t like you _wanted_ to be so closed off, it’s just that every time you speak you end up making things awkward. They want you to open up but you don’t know how. You’re either too vague or you over share. The only “person” you manage to talk to without freaking out is the facilities’ A.I.

FRIDAY is your best friend and they aren’t even a person.

You were hungry. You only had a protein bar for breakfast before training and you accidentally skipped lunch to avoid being in the kitchen when everyone was there. You haven’t been eating well, and that coupled with the intense training you were under, was starting to make you sick. If you didn’t have a proper meal soon, you felt like you might pass out.

“FRIDAY, is anyone in the kitchen?” You hesitantly crawled out of your bed, freshly showered and in lounge clothes. 

“Currently the kitchen is empty, but since tonight is weekly movie night the team is partaking in pizza and drinks in the recreation room before their viewing of _The Dark Crystal_.” The A.I.’s Irish accent gently spoke from the ceiling.

You frowned. The kitchen was connected to the rec room; meaning if you wanted to eat you would indeed have to encounter them. _All of them_. At least one person would try to engage you, though most likely Sam or Steve, anyone was on the table.

The hunger pain in your stomach outweighed the dread of socialization, and you hesitantly made your way to your door.  
“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

“I am happy to help.” The A.I. answered politely as you snuck down the halls until you heard their voices.

“So, what, you’re saying I should want to be something other than a genius, husband, father, philanthropist, billionaire, superhero?” Tony’s voice rang out before you could see the team, talking over a few conversations. 

“Not all of us won _that_ lottery, man. But if I had to choose, I think I’d make a good Doctor. Dr. Wilson has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Sam leaned back, beer in one hand and a piece of all meat pizza in the other.

You peeked in to the room, seeing them all crowded at the large dining table to the right of the kitchen by the large windows. They all looked happy and relaxed, having a fun conversation as they drank and ate.

“Thought you’d say pilot.” Even Bucky looked relaxed, with his metal hand wrapped around his own beer with a pile of crusts on his plate.

“Pilot? Why’s that?” Sam narrowed his eyes, obviously expecting a jab.

“Cuz your head’s already in the clouds, birdman.” Bucky jeered, and Steve clapped his back with a laugh.

“Very funny. Since you got jokes I assume you’d be a comedian?” Sam tossed his half eaten pizza back on his plate and crossed his arms.

“Nah. Buck’s always wanted to be an astronaut.” Steve answered for his friend, who rolled his eyes.

“And you said his head is in the clouds when you’re a space cadet.” Even Natasha was getting in on the teasing.

“Oh yeah, well what would you be?” Bucky glared at her, frown evident on his face.

“Hm… I think I’d be a great actress.” The redhead smirked, before seductively taking a bite of her pizza.

“I’ve always wanted to be a novelist. Write the next big fantasy, like Tolkien or Rowling.” Wanda contributed a bit shyly, tearing her pizza in to smaller bite sizes.

“You can still be a novelist, Wanda. You’re a lovely writer.” Vision placed his hand on hers and the two shared a loving look.

“Well, I think if I had the chance, I would have liked to focus more on my art. Open a gallery or something.” Steve admitted, the tiniest bit of flush finding his cheeks as he rest his elbows on the table.

“Oh, hey, Y/N.” It was Bruce that noticed you first, making them all turn to you with smiles.

“Y/N! Get in here, girl.” Sam called you over with a dramatic wave of his hands.

You tentatively made your way over, taking a plate and piling on a couple slices of pizza.

“So, what about you, Y/N? If you could be anything in the world, anything at all, what would you be?” Tony asked casually, leaning forward to show he was genuinely interested in your answer. 

Everyone stared at you expectantly and you felt your stomach twist in to knots. You didn’t know what to do, so you answered honestly.  
“A mother.”

The room instantly fell in to a somber silence, making you cringe. You did it again. You messed up somehow and now they felt awkward. You dropped your plate and turned, quickly leaving before they could tell you to wait.

Natasha sighed, resting her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table.  
“We really need to stop doing that every time she opens up, otherwise she’s going to stop opening up.”

The conversation turned towards you, how worried they were about you and how they hoped you would get used to them soon. They all knew you were a nice person, but due to years or torture and neglect, you didn’t know how to talk to people. They were all so social, even Bucky was coming back in to his own; that they just forget about the fresh trauma you’re dealing with.

Slowly after that, the discussion shifted topics and they all started getting ready for the movie. Everyone was starting to move from the table to the couches, but Steve sat still and stared at your plate. He looked back, remembering this morning to when you grabbed a chocolate protein bar before training. He didn’t see you for lunch, so it was more than likely you hadn’t eaten anything but that tiny bar.

“Go ahead and start without me, I’ll be right back.” He spoke, standing up and grabbing your plate. He was answered with noncommittal grunts and waves as he carried your plate down the hall towards your room.

~

You collapsed on to the floor the second you closed the door, pressed against the door with your knees pulled to your chest. It suddenly felt like you couldn’t get enough air in your lungs no matter how deeply you inhaled. Your eyes stung with unshed tears as your chest heaved.  
“FRIDAY, what is wrong with me?”

“It appears you are having a panic attack, Ms. L/N. Would you like me to alert a doctor?” FRIDAY’s voice calmly came from the ceiling, though actually managed to sound concerned.

“No! Every time I talk, the people around me feel awkward and sad. _What is wrong with me?_” The tears streamed freely down your cheeks now, and you began rocking slightly.

The A.I. was silent, as if deliberating on what to say.  
“You have a severe case of complex PTSD, as well as other behavioral and mental disorders as a result of extreme torture and imprisonment. Nothing that happened to you is your fault. How you act and how you feel is not wrong and everyone here knows that, Ms. L/N, including me.” 

You buried your face in your hands, somewhat attempting to dry your tears as your shaky sobs calmed down.  
“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“I am happy to help.” FRIDAY responded, like always.

Unbeknownst to you, Steve stood just outside of the door you leaned against. He heard everything, down to your quiet sniffles. He stood there silently, heart breaking in his chest at your noises, waiting for an opportunity to knock. Part of him thought it might be best to leave you alone, but a bigger part wanted to make sure you were taken care of. You needed to eat.

He finally raised his fist to your door when your sniffles went silent, gently knocking. You jolted to your feet in reaction, scrambling away from the door in surprise.  
“Wh-who is it?”

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat at the sound of your soft voice.  
“It’s me, Steve. I, uh, brought you your plate.”

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands, trying to make sure they were dry before you opened the door. Steve stood politely in the doorway, holding out the plate of pizza.

“Thank you…” You voice was quiet and a bit hoarse as you timidly reached out for the plate, suddenly feeling the painful hunger in your stomach once again. 

You looked so small and fragile, with puffy eyes and red cheeks. It was actually taking all of his willpower not to scoop you up in his arms and hold you. To tell you everything was okay, that you’re perfect how you are and he was going to take care of you now.  
He always thought you were beautiful, but you were so closed off he never got a chance to get to know you so the thought of _feelings_ never crossed his mind. Now they were definitely on his mind and he could already sense the trouble they could cause. You’ve been through hell and you’re recovering, you don’t need Steve Rogers _crushing_ on you.

He cleared his throat and smiled kindly,  
“Not a problem. Happy to help.”

You blinked a bit before forcing a self-conscious smile to your lips. There was a beat of awkward silence before he nodded and left with a courteous, “See you later”. You responded with a silent nod and watched him disappear down the hallway.

You closed the door and stared at the plate of pizza in your hands.

_I am happy to help._

_Happy to help._

Your heart skipped a beat and your cheeks felt a few degrees warmer as you got comfortable in your bed and ate your dinner.

~ 

Steve Rogers was slowly becoming a constant in your life. He has tried before to get you to open up, but it was always a respectful half attempt. Now he was making sure to always offer you a place with the team, be it movie nights or shopping trips. He always extended an invitation when he saw you, and though you always refused, it made you feel a bit wanted.

Finally, you stopped refusing.

You could tell by his expression that you stunned him when you answered his invitation to watch _The Labyrinth_ with a soft “okay.”

He blinked a bit, before the widest grin you had ever seen spread across his face.

The entire team was happy to have you there, even if you didn’t partake in their conversation. Steve always made sure to include you, but stuck mostly to yes or no questions and seemed completely content when you answered with a nod or a shake of your head.

It was progress.

You sat between him and Bucky on the couch, enjoying their commentary during the film. They even managed to make you laugh, and you could tell the entire room was trying not to make a big deal out of it. Everyone was smiling and it filled you with a strange warmth.

Steve walked you to your room after the movie, after everyone said goodnight and started heading their separate ways.

“Thank you. For tonight.” He spoke as you entered your room and you turned to stare at him from the other side of the open doorway.

“What?” You blinked in confusion. Why was he thanking you?

“I know it’s not easy for you to socialize. But you’re trying, and I’m really proud of you.” He smiled warmly, blue eyes gazing at you so tenderly it made your head spin.

“No… No, thank _you_. You’ve all been very patient and it really means a lot to me. So thank you.” You couldn’t meet his intense look anymore so your eyes drifted to your feet. 

He reached forward, gently squeezing your arm with his large hand until you looked up at him. Your body felt too hot and your heart was beating rapidly, as if you stepped in to a sauna right after running five miles. This was the first time he really touched you.

“I’m happy to help, Y/N.”

He bid you a goodnight and you slumped against the door once you closed it. Something was wrong with you. Your heart was beating too fast and your face was burning.

“FRIDAY, what is wrong with me?”

“I can detect no anomalies in your current health status. Perhaps I can assist you better if you describe your symptoms.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out over the beating of your heart.

“Um… Um… Increased heart rate, raised body temperature, slight nausea… My palms are sweaty?” You rubbed your palms against your pants upon realizing how moist they were.

“I have compiled you symptoms in my databanks and have come to one conclusion.”

Oh god. Was it serious? Are you dying?  
“What is it?” 

“Lovesickness.” FRIDAY responded matter-of-factly.

Your mind instantly flashed to Steve. Steve, who smiles at you so kindly that you feel like everything is going to be okay. Steve, who makes sure you know you’re wanted. Steve, the man who pulled you out of your cell and stood by your side until the doctors cleared you. Steve, the beautiful hero with a kind soul and gentle heart.

“FRIDAY… I’m in love?” It all made sense. Too much sense.

Instead of answering, the A.I. started playing The Cure song by that title. You glared at the ceiling, your voice dripping sarcasm.  
“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

“I’m happy to help.” And you blushed with a grumble, because now that phrase reminded you of the man you’re in love with.

~

You weren’t sure what to do after your realization. You always dreamt about falling in love, getting married, having children (God knows you always wanted to be a mother)… But you’ve never actually been in love before. What are you supposed to do? Do you tell him? Would he even want someone like you? What if your new feelings ruin whatever friendship you’ve finally achieved with him?

You had time to think about it because he was sent on a mission in South America for a week, but your mind was still blank when he came back. You still had no idea what to do.

“The team has safely arrived after a successful mission. Captain Rogers is currently in the med bay.” FRIDAY announced, startling you a bit until you remembered that you asked her to update you when the team got back. 

“Med bay? FRIDAY, is Steve okay?” You quickly stood, stumbling towards your door.

“Captain Roger’s sustain minor injuries. Light bruising and small lacerations.” The A.I. informed you.

You slowed down a bit after you registered her words, since you had been basically running down the hallways. He was fine. FRIDAY said so, but when you heard that he was in the med bay and your mind immediately went to the worst place. You saw him bleeding out in some HYDRA base in Colombia, dying before you got a chance to see him again.

Nobody stopped you as you passed them, even if they looked like they wanted to. You were having a full on panic attack and couldn’t breathe until you saw that Steve was okay.

Aside from Steve, Bucky and a couple of nurses were the only ones in med bay. The nurses looked busy in their office, most likely going over results or paper work. Steve sat on the examination table, already showered and out of uniform as he talked to his friend. It really was just a check up, but you could see a few bruises peeking out from under his sleeves and a bandage on his cheek.

The two men turned to you as you entered the room, and upon seeing Steve tears prickled your eyes. They looked surprised and Bucky even made a move towards you, but stopped to glance at his friend. He cleared his throat nodded at you pointedly, as if referring to a previous conversation.  
“I’ll catch you later, punk.”

You and Bucky passed each other as he left and you got closer to Steve, who slid off the examination table. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a startled “oof!” when you all but slammed in to him. You wrapped your arms around his slim waist and buried your face in his chest.

“I know it wasn’t serious but I heard you were in med bay… I’m sorry, I think I’m having a panic attack.”

He slowly wrapped his arms around your shoulders, gently rubbing your back with his large palms.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, sweetheart. Everything is fine.”

You both stood there for a moment, with your nails digging in to the back of his shirt as he whispered soothing words in your ear. You finally dislodged yourself from him after a while to take a step back and assess his injuries. Your small hand reached up to cup his cheek; thumb brushing slightly over the bandage. He caught your hand in his larger one, keeping it pressed against his face leaned down.

“Are you all right?” He asked, his voice gentle and filled with concern as he lightly squeezed your hand.

You nodded with misty eyes, not completely registering that you were slowly gravitating closer to each other.  
“I’m sorry. Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

He smiled, moving your hand from his cheeks to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to your palm.  
“I’m happy to help.”

“Steve…” You whispered, your hands moving to grasp his shoulders as his somehow found their way to your hips.

“Yes?” His gaze was intense and his lips were so close, you could feel his breath against your face.

“Can I kiss you?” You asked softly, shyly.

You could have asked Steve Rogers for anything right now and he would have done it for you. He was more than happy to oblige, and though he said a husky “Yes” it was him who bridged the gap and pressed his lips to yours.

His lips were softer than you could have imagined. Plump and gentle, working against yours like magic. You were completely dazed when you finally pulled away, not immediately registering that a song had started playing.

You blinked, recognizing The Cure song again. You sighed, a fierce blush across your cheeks as you rest your forehand against Steve’s shoulder.  
“Thanks FRIDAY.”

Steve chuckled, holding you closely as you both began to gently sway to the song while FRIDAY responded.  
“I am always happy to help.”


End file.
